This invention relates to a rock trap for a combine and more particularly to a rock trap which is specifically designed for International Harvester axial-flow combines.
A large number of prior art devices have been provided to prevent rocks from entering the threshing cylinder and concave areas of combines. Typical of such prior art devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,530; 3,756,248; 3,645,269; 3,643,666; and 3,576,188.
A problem associated with all of the prior art devices is that incoming rocks are not prevented from coming into engagement with the cylinder or concave of the combine. A further problem associated with the prior art devices is the removal of stones or rocks accumulated in the rock traps. A still further problem associated with the prior art devices is that the combine must be extensively modified to provide the rock trap. A still further shortcoming of the prior art is that the devices known to applicant are designed to be used with conventional cylinder and concave threshing arrangements and are not designed to be used in connection with axial-flow type combines.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved rock trap for a combine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rock trap for a combine which prevents rocks from coming into contact with the rotor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a rock trap for a combine which may be conveniently dumped to remove rocks accumulated therein.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a rock trap for a combine which may be mounted on the combine without extensive modification thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a rock trap for a combine which is specifically designed for International Harvester axial-flow combines.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.